BEN Drowned x Reader
by DragonKC
Summary: Hey! So it's my first story on here, ever, so don't beat me up. But, Say sup to BEN Drowned! The little virus himself. Okay so it's rated M for quite a bit of cussing and a little bit of Pervyness I guess in later chapters, before you ask "OMG IS LIEK JEFF GUNNA BE IN DHERE." No... it's not pasta monster going on
1. So what's Going on?

"Uuughhh.." You woke up, you pretty much where like a zombie when you awoke, "(Y/N)! Wake up, and get your dirty shit out of the bathroom!" your mom yelled, 'Well she cussed, so dad must be at work. You're mom was pretty chill with you. You had mostly guy friends. You wren't really a tomboy, but you weren't mega 'Glitter all my shit' either. You were more in between.

You got dressed according to your style, and brushed your hair. You didn't really care what most people thought about you. Except of course the people you wouldn't mind dating, of course. You grabbed your backpack, and grabbed a soda can out of the fridge, "You want me to take you to go get a quick breakfast or something?" your mom asked. You shrugged, "Nah, I kinda wanna get to school early today, I think I gotta test in first hour." Your mom shrugged, "Well have a good day, don't get in another fight with that little bitch again. Or else I'm going to put a fucking restraining order on her ass." Your eyes went wide, you knew who she was talking about. That one ex-best friend (exbff/n)... what a bitch. Your eyes kinda went wide, "Alright mom, geez dude."  
You said goodbye and left. You walked to your bus stop. It kinda sucked that your school just got rebuilt. The whole district switch turned pretty much everyone into satan. You shook your head, a little pissed about the redistricting shit, and a lot of your best bros from Elementary had moved schools. You arrived early to your bus stop, no one was there, perfect. You pulled out a small kindle fire you're parents had given you for christmas. You had Wi-Fi, since your bus stop was near a motel. You checked your social media. Tumblr, "Holy crap I gotta ask." You smiled, you checked the ask

_** Anonymous asked: (Y/N), I know everything about you. I'll see you soon. **_

You cocked an eyebrow. Probably some Stalker or some shit online that was obsessed with your little doodles and witty posts. You deleted the message, after you screen shotted it. Of course, since if more of them came, you could ask one of your nerd friends to hack into the system and parade the creeps computer with viruses.  
More kids started to arrive at the bus stop. Most of them short little six graders who would act like they were better than every one else. You being in eighth grade could punt them if you wanted to. It's a good thing that it was a month before summer vacation though. Almost into highschool. Pretty exciting if you thought so yourself.  
You stood up and played some slenderman on your tablet. You were enjoying yourself until the screen started to static. It was of course the game, you sighed as you thought the Slender caught you. Until of course the part where the portrait of Slender was supposed to pop up, the game started to glitch out and the Eledgy of Emptiness popped up and your kindle started screeching "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT, YOU'VE MET WITH A TERRIBLE FATE HAVEN'T YOU!" which caused most the kids standing near you to look at you as you got startled and drop your kindle, "FUCK!" you yelled as the screen cracked.

Your friend Dan, he was a seventh grader, walked towards you, "Yo', dude what the hell was that?" You shook your head, bending down the take your tablet, soaking in the damage, "Dude, I was just playing a game and the whole thing turned into Satan, seriously..." You breathed out, a little relaxed realizing that it exited out of the game, and was back to normal. The bus showed up, "I just hope my day goes better." You scoffed, as you and Dan got onto the bus.


	2. New Kid

You blasted your music, You listened to Hero by Skillet. You ignored all the little asses behind you, screaming at the bus driver, driving him crazy.  
You checked all your apps and notes, making sure that everything was all in check. You noticed there was a new document. It was named " " You opened it up, it looked like those old computer messages from the 80s. The background was black and the Text was pixelated and green, "Hello." it typed in. You shrugged, maybe you accidentally downloaded a chat program, "Hi" you tapped in.  
Before it could say anything else, you arrived at school. You shut off your tablet and shoved it in your bag, "Hey, have you seen the new kid yet.""Pft, no. You know I never noticed any of these losers." You actually didn't.  
You didn't really care for anybody, you were nice, and everyone loved you for it, but a lot of the people stereotyped you. Everyone thought you were always happy, nice, childish, and loved everyone. They all took you for granted, every time you would try to talk about anything serious, they would make it into something stupid for funny. It bugged you a lot. It was whatever though, "Well, I kinda thought you would, since he's in eighth grade and all." So he just caught your interest.  
"Lovely, I hope we'll bang on the first date." You said sarcastically, Dan laughed a bit. You gotta admit, you were surprised Dan wasn't your best friend. He was the only one you can act like yourself around.  
"What does he look like?" You asked, you were kinda interested. You liked making new friends, as long as you know a little bit about the person, so that things wouldn't get awkward. Plus, you were pretty shy and wouldn't know how to approach anybody.  
"Well, he's sorta shortish, maybe a little taller than you though, He wears a lot of Legend of Zelda merch." You perked up a bit, 'Yesssss, new friend smell' You smiled, "He's wearing a green shirt with that triangle thing on it." Triforce shirt, seems legit, "He kinda looks like Zelda him-""Link.""Whatever, he looks like the guy. Except his hair is more pale blond than bright. His hairs pretty shaggy and long too, like... One side is longer than the other, but the back of his head is really short." you kinda laughed, "You stalk the guy?"  
Before he could say anything, the whistle blew from the Principle's mouth. Signaling that all the six, seventh, and eighth graders to line up. You joined up with your best bro at the end of the line, "Hey (YF/N)." He/She looked at you, "Yo', have you seen the new kid yet?" You shook your head. "He's pretty awesome, he's obsessed with Video games, mostly the old ones, and Legend of Zelda, like you. He has a lot of gaming shit though. You guys should talk." You shrugged.  
"Actually, here he comes now." (YF/N) said. A kid in a dark green beanie, with sunglasses, black jeans with a chain on the side connected to the White Triforce wallet in his pocket, and a LOZ: Spirit Tracks shirt. He started walking towards you both.

* * *

Reviews? Likes? How the fck does this website work...


	3. Hi, I'm BEN

/A/N/ _**Yo' sorry it's been a while, I've been really busy with school and shit, and sorry the Chapter's a little short, I'll try to make the next one longer, since I'm still just introuducing BEN, also If you have any suggestions, please right them in reviews, I would love to read them :33**_ /

You stared at the guy, he looked more like a twisted version of Link than the original. (YF/N) pushed you towards the kid, as you bumped nose to nose. He got a nosebleed really quickly, "Ow, Oh wait. Oh god, sorry, sorry." You saw his blood leak down his chin, "It's fine, I'm kinda just prone to nosebleeds." He looked you up and down, "Hey... You're hot." Your face flushed.  
You kinda thought he didn't mean to say that out loud, but his expression said different, "Thank you, I guess." He held out his hand, "My name is BEN, that's with all capitals." You cocked your eyebrows, different but cool, "(Y/N)..." You said.  
He then wrapped an arm around your shoulder, and held his hand out, "We shall become great friends, because yes." You were a little flustered by this guy, he was pretty damn awesome, "Hell yes." He made you laugh.  
"Lemme see your schedule fag." You said jokingly, he didn't get it though, "What? What's a fag?" He asked, genuinely, "Well, it's a term for homosexuals, but I was joking." You tried to explain, "Oh, well, here." He handed you his schedule.  
You smiled, "What?" He said, "You have all my classes, except we have PE and Social studies switched, but they're right next to each other, so we'll still see each other, I guess." He smiled  
"That's good, I get lost like you don't even know.." He said sheepishly. You decided to really look him over, once you got into the eighth grade line of course. He was pretty pale, his hair looked almost gray, not an ugly old gray, like a silver. He was lanky, and a bit skinny, but he looked like he was built for a sport like track. He had that kind of class clown, or ladies man stance. He could make girls swoon like there's no tomorrow, "Like what you see?" He said, smirking.  
You blushed, and looked to the ground, "Dude, shut up, and maybe." You said smiling, that was until... (EXBFF/N) came over with her/his group at her side, "Fuck..." You said quietly, looking at the ground, "Hey! You new here?" She/He said, a little sweet, a bit too fucking sweet for you to be comfortable with, "Well, yeah." BEN said, he noticed your uncomfortableness, "Your pretty fucking hot, what are you doing by yourself?" He looked a bit confused, "By myself?" that was just like her/him, ignoring you, pretending you didn't exist. It didn't really bother, until of course she bugged your friends, "Yeah, You know, you looked like a creepypasta I know."  
Creepypasta? You looked at BEN, it's been a while since you read about the famous ones, but he looked familiar, too familiar.. "I do...?" BEN got a little bit nervous.  
You were a bit confused, you looked at him again, if anything he looked like Link, maybe a bit more somber version of him though, "Which one?" he asked, "Hmm.." She looked him up and down, mainly at his outfit though.  
You glared at her/him, staring down you're new friend. You hardly knew the guy and still, you didn't want him to be corrupted, "BEN Drowned, lemme see your eyes." He/She went to rip BEN's glasses off his face, BEN slapped his/her grabby hands away, "DON'T TOUCH THEM!" He screeched, backing up. Okay, That's enough... You step in front of BEN, "Alright, piss off losers, before I pull another restraining order on you, (EXBFF/N)." BEN, behind you, Was gripping your shirt tightly, his breaths were just a tad shaking. He was calm though. He stood up as soon as they left, "Thanks, (Y/N)" He said, hugging you a bit from behind like a scared puppy.


	4. First Hour Sucks!

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px;  
font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing:  
0.0px;"You blushed from BEN's touch. When he let you go,  
you looked at him, "N-No problem. nitwit." You ruffled his hair,  
he laughed a bit grabbing your wrist, "Did it bother you when they called me Hot?" You frowned a bit, blushing intensely, "Dude!  
Shush!" You whined, covering your face with your hands, "Come on,  
we gotta go to class anyway." He said grabbing the back of your shirt, dragging you to your First hour. /span/p 


End file.
